Hair
Hair is a horror film. Background Let me tell ya something...HI I'M A NUDIST! :) Mwah. Plot Jenny Simosto is a normal girl. She is a blonde locked, 4"9, chocolate brown eyed sweet girl. She never takes life for granted and loves nature and the great outdoors. She adores all people but especially her family and friends. She helps all in need. With her gorgeous looks, her locks flow extremely long. Unknown to dear Jenny, her adoptive mother, Muriel, hates her long locks and because she has boring brown hair and boring black eyes she wants to be like her dear adoptive child. Being a single mam to two adoptive children, she struggles with her life but manages to make it work well enough. Her second adoptive daughter of babs, Amelia, is a black locked, 5"8, emerald green eyed beauty gal. She's a real stunner and has a loving personality to go with her looks. She can charm anyone and being a tall girlie, she's able to reach things well! She hopes to be a model in her elder years. As the two daughters nom their breakfast one morning, Muriel storms into the kitchen in a rage that nobody woke her up and now she has missed work and her boss has fired her. Amelia flips her hair back and glares threateningly at her adoptive mother for scaring baby Jenny, who is trembling in terror. Muriel doesn't care however and flings herself at Jenny, taking her down and giving her a beatdown. However, Amelia grabs her off her and smacks her. Muriel breaks down and drops to her knees, begging Jenny for forgiveness. Jenny simply smiles and says that she knew Muriel didn't really mean it. However, the hate that Muriel has for her daughter grows throughout the week. On Monday, she keeps it in but "forgets" to feed Jenny and "accidently" traps her inside her bedroom. On Tuesday, she ignores the girl. On Wednesday, she snaps at her but then once again apologises. The rest of the days are full of silent anger for grey haired Muriel. But on Monday, she explodes. She sees Jenny outside in the garden skipping along singing to herself, she has had enough. She glares at the girl and grabs a gun, going upstairs and into her room, she shoots and injures the innocent Jenny. Amelia luckily saves Jenny and she is taken to hospital and it is confirmed that she will live. Muriel keeps quiet about what happened and nobody realises. However, on Jenny's second day of hospital the adoptive mother has had enough of her long locked child and goes in for a visit. As soon as she arrives, she is pleased to see that Jenny is asleep. She grabs a pillow, lifting it above her head, and stalks towards her prey. As soon as she reaches the girl, her eyes open in horror, but it is too late and the grey haired woman begins to smother the blonde haired girlie. Sadly, things don't go to plan for Muriel and in her panic Jenny accidently knees Muriel in the wunga. Muriel quickly lets go of the pillow in pain and Jenny gasps for air, and calls for nurses. The nurses all come as a herd and Jenny silently points to Muriel in fear. The nurses remove Muriel, threatened by her. Once Jenny gets home, she is upset to discover that Muriel is still at the house. She goes upstairs to Muriel's bedroom and enters. There, she finds a completely crazed Muriel who has pulled out all of her hair and is now bald. She is lying on her bed talking to herself while she eats her toenails. The crazed Muriel hears the door opening and sits up with huge eyes. She realises who is in her room and lets out a scream in anger, distress and agony. She charges towards Jenny and takes her down, beginning to strangle her. Jenny attempts to get the beast off but is failing and soon passes out. Jenny is surprised to find that she is now awake once again, believing she had actually died, and looks up to see Amelia standing above her glaring. She circles the bed and lets Jenny know that she risked her life, and that she has now let the crazed Muriel out into the wild. Jenny is upset that Amelia is angry at her. However, Amelia ignores her fear and grabs her by the wrist, taking her to the bathroom. She locks them in and starts to run the sink full of water. Jenny questions her what she is doing but Amelia tells her to shut up, giving her a quick slap. Jenny curls up in the corner and sings to herself as she sobs. Amelia becomes raged by this and kicks the blonde locked girl. At this point, a scratching noise is heard at the door. Amelia smiles and opens it, letting the bald Muriel in. Jenny is shocked to discover this and is also more shocked to see the sink is now full of water and the two does are smirking at her. Muriel grabs her by the scruff and forces her up. She looks at Amelia, who nods to confirm the plan they have. Muriel happily claps her hands before grabbing Jenny's head and pushing her into the water. Jenny almost escapes but Amelia helps Muriel out and they kill the blonde locked girl. Muriel and Amelia high five as Jenny's lifeless body falls to the floor. Amelia questions herself on what shall they do now with the body but simply shrugs, takes Muriel's hand, and they skip away downstairs humming to themselves. They disappear out the door and it once again goes to Jenny's body as the words "The End" come up on the screen in yellow with a smilie face below it. Cast Natalie Joneson - as Jenny Celestine Janiden - as Muriel Angela Ringaling - as Amelia